


Catch My Breath

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Derek Works at a gym, Gyms, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: There have been forest fires around Beacon County for a week but that won't stop Stiles from going to the gym so he can check out his favorite employee, Derek Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was stupid and [went to the gym when](https://sterekseason.tumblr.com/post/153565710607/life-fact-going-to-the-gym-when-youve-had) I could barely breath all day. Then [Emma](pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com) said Sterek and here we are. 

Stiles would be the first person to tell you that he isn’t in the best shape of his life. The best shape of his life was when he was 21 and played division 1 lacrosse at Berkley. Now he’s a 28 year old guy who stands at the front of a classroom most of the day and drinks a few beers on the weekends. He’s not in _bad_  shape, it’s just not great.

Which is why he joined a gym when he moved back to Beacon Hills and started teaching full time. He _may_  have joined Hale Fitness because he wanted to see if Derek Hale had grown up as well as everyone said, but mostly it was about keeping in shape, or at least that’s the lie he told himself.

“I wouldn’t go to the gym today Stiles,” Scott said. He had called Stiles at 3:35 because he knew that was when Stiles headed over to Hale Fitness for his daily run. “The forest fires are getting worse and the air quality is dropping.”

“Don’t worry about me buddy,” Stiles said, putting the Jeep in gear and pulling out of the high school, “I have great lungs, I’ll be fine.”

Scott huffed, but didn’t press the matter. By the time Stiles got to the gym ten minutes later he had sneezed 5 times and he felt like he was covered in a thin layer of dirt, but he refused to miss a day at the gym, especially a Friday because it was one of the days Derek worked.

“Good afternoon Derek,” Stiles said cheerily, though he did have to stop to take a deep breath before he continued, “Either your shirt shrunk in the wash or your muscles got bigger.”

“Hi Stiles,” Derek said without looking up, but Stiles could see a small smile pulling at his mouth. He scanned Stiles’ member card and then added, “The air quality is pretty bad, should you be here?”

“I’ll have you know that I have very strong lungs,” Stiles insisted, leaning on the counter to be just a touch closer to Derek and not at all because he was feeling a little weak, “Should _you_  be working out, huh?”

“I’m not working out,” Derek said with a small laugh, “I’m standing behind a counter trying to make sure people I car- people who pay to be members here don’t hurt themselves.”

“Well I’ll be fine,” Stiles said, turning and walking toward the locker room to get changed.

Fifteen minutes later Stiles was gasping for breath as he slowed the treadmill down to an easy walk. He had both of his hands on the railings and tried to stand up straight to keep his lungs open, but it was hard. He felt like he couldn’t take a breath deep enough.

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice worried, “Stiles I’m going to stop the treadmill.”

All he could do was nod as Derek hit the emergency stop button and helped him off once it was completely still. “I - shoulda - listened,” Stiles said between deep breaths, leaning on Derek’s muscular frame as they walked to the arm chairs in the lobby.

“Yeah, you should have,” Derek said, but he didn’t sound mad, just worried. He squeezed Stiles’ shoulder and disappeared, only to reappear with a cold bottle of water, “Drink some.”

“I’m fine, I just couldn’t catch my breath,” Stiles said, but he took a sip of the water anyway. “Stupid forest fire.”

“You need to take care of yourself Stiles,” Derek said, sitting in the chair next to him, his face half judgy, half concerned, “There are people who care about you and would be really worried if you got hurt doing something stupid like trying to run a 6 minute mile when you’ve been inhaling little bits of smoke for a week.”

“My dad and Scotty would miss me,” Stile said, leaning his head back against the seat and rolling over to look at Derek, who was making a confusing face.

“Not just them, Stiles,” He said, reaching out and squeezing Stiles shoulder again, this time letting his hand linger.

“Wait,” Stiles said, his heart racing and his head feeling a little light again, but this time not from the air quality, “Derek Franklin Hale are you saying you _care_  about me?”

“My middle name isn’t Franklin, where the hell did you get that,” Derek said, clearly trying to avoid the question.

“You DO!”

“Stiles, calm down, you don’t want to almost pass out again,” Derek said, tugging Stiles back into his chair.

“Admit you care about me!” Stiles said, a smile spreading across his face, “Because I do too, care about you, that is.”

“You’re just running on less oxygen than usual,” Derek said, but he was smiling.

“Nah, it’s been a long time coming big guy,” Stiles said, looking at Derek and leaning forward just a touch, “Now are you going to do something about it?”

He did. A second later Derek Hale’s soft lips were on Stiles’ and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He brought his hands up to Derek’s neck, pulling him closer and parting his lips just slightly.

“Not right now,” Derek said, pulling back and resting his forehead on Stiles’, “Or we’ll both end up with oxygen deprivation and I don’t want my mom or sisters finding us passed out on the floor of a lobby.”

“Fine, but you owe me one,” Stiles said, kissing Derek again, this time just a peck, “Or I owe you one for helping me off the treadmill.”

“How about we owe each other,” Derek said with a soft smile that make his whole face light up, “I’ll buy you dinner tonight if you make me breakfast tomorrow, then we can call it even.”

“What if I want to make you lunch and dinner tomorrow too?” Stiles asked, running a hand up Derek’s arm gently, “Then what?”

“Then I guess I’ll owe you a couple more meals, or maybe a movie, who knows, we have awhile to make it up to each other,” Derek said with a little laugh, “But you should get home, take a hit of Scott’s inhaler, shower, and be ready for me to pick you up at 8.”

Stiles nodded and let Derek help him to his feet before grabbing his stuff from the locker room, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Derek jogged around the counter and stopped Stiles before he left, kissing him soundly on the lips. It was enough to make Stiles’ toes curl in his shoes and his cheeks flush, “Just a preview of dessert.”

“I thought a fit guy like you wouldn’t eat dessert,” Stiles said with a coy smile.

“For you I’ll make an exception,” Derek said before kissing him lightly on the lips again, “Get home safe, don’t forget the inhaler.”

“You got it,” Stiles said with a smile and wink. He felt like he was walking on air the entire drive home, and no it wasn’t because he was inhaling too much smoke from the forest fires, it was because Derek Hale had kissed him and wanted to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
